scooter peppersticks
by Scooter Peppersticks
Summary: scooter was born to a rich family but her parents dispised her that they abandoned her when she was born, she was adopted by a poor family and well, read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

"are you sure this is our child? this... this... this... thing..? this creature?" hissed the female cream cat in anger as she glared daggers at the bundle in the nurses arms, her husband, doing the same, a sea green duck spoke up "how can two high class and rich toons like us have this thing?!" he spat in hatered

"yes this is your child mr and mrs thunderspeed, we wouldnt switch anyones children soon right after birth.. this is your child." the nurse said, quite shocked at the couples reaction to the baby duck in her arms

she explained they had to name the baby and other things, they said they wanted to wait for a bit on deciding a name

after everything and sighing some papers, they were allowed to leave, they got in there car and drove off, talking along the way

"do you think we should keep this... thing..? do you even think the others will even like her?" the cream cat said, still glaring at the now sleeping baby duck

her husband thought for a moment before shaking his head "no, we should just abandon her... we will make a cover up that she wasnt alive when she was born" he said

his wife nodded and they decided to leave her at an abandoned looking house with a small note next to her and drove off, they told the fake story to there family

meanwhile the couple who lived at the abandoned looking house came back after working, two rabbits, they saw the baby duck and read the note that said: _dear whoever reads this or whatever, hope you can deal with this disgusting creature, we havent named her_

the couple was shocked at what the note said, how could parents said that about there own child?! they looked down at the bundle worried

"can we keep her? i know we dont have much but.. its better then leaving her in one of those orphanages!" the female rabbit said

her husband nodded "we are going to keep her, we must name her though.."

they had decided to name the duckling scooter pepperstick


	2. Chapter 2

"scooter! we have a surprise for you dear!" thunderjumper, her mother called

"coming mommy!" called scooter as she ran to the living room, "scooter, no running in the house..." her father, storm, lightly scolded, chuckling a little

"sorry daddy... but.. mommy, what did you want to show me?" she squeak happily, her mother smiled and gave her a box wrapped in white and blue wrapping paper with a pink bow on top, "open it and see my little duckling!"

scooter tore open the wrapped up box and inside was a yellow doodle with short cat like ears and a fluffly long tail, its nose like a button and stipes on its back, it squeaked happily and jumped into scooters arms and started licking her face while scooter began giggling

scooter pet the doodle as she talked "mommy can i name them? and where did you get them?" she asked, looking up at her mother and father

"we got him from the pet store in toontown central, we know we dont have much... but we wanted to get you something nice, we havent named him yet... what do you want to name him?"

scooter thought for a moment before smiling again "i want to name him arrow!" she said, her eyes bright

the small family happily played with there new pet, arrow, for awhile until her mother and father had to go to work, there landowner promised not to tell anyone they lived here as they were living here without permission and illigally, they worked for him and he kept there secret, they had to work at random times though, today they were working at night

"stay inside and dont go outside scooter, it is very dangerous at night.. stay inside with arrow until we get back, ok sweetheart?"

scooter nodded and her parents left, scooter climbed into bed yawning while hugging arrow close "goodnight arrow" she said before falling asleep


	3. Chapter 3

scooter woke up and yawned, arrow still curled up beside her, she climbed out of bed and looked out the dusty window, it was still night time and her parents still werent back yet

she didnt feel tired enough to go back to sleep, she wanted to go to the playground and play there or in the small pond by there house but it was to dark to do so, she and her parents lived in a small clearing in a forest near daisy gardens, the playground was in a forest itself really, they were where toons could go if the worse ever happened to the playground and streets.. all of toontown had some part of forest.

she heard a bark and turned to see arrow sitting and looking up at her excided, she smiled and picked him up and pet him "do you think we should sneak out and play outside arrow?" arrow barked again and scooter smiled again "then its settled! lets go then!"

scooter put down arrow and got dressed and got her coat and ran outside, fireflies were flying through the air and were glowing brightly, one landed on scooters beak and then flew away, arrow squeaked and began running after it with scooter in tow, they chased the firefly all the way to the end of oak street and into sellbot hq where scooter chased arrow into the ditch and finally managed to grab him

"arrow! you silly doodle! dont run ahead without me!" scooter said while giggling, she held arrow and tried to look around but it was nearly impossible to see, the only thing seeable was the smoke coming from the factory still making new sellbots

scooter whimpered a bit and began walking around trying to find the tunnel back to oak street, she put down arrow and told him to look around for the tunnel back home

she continued walking until she ran into a cog and fell down, the cog grabbed her and flew away without another though, scooter screaming for help

arrow ran to where scooter was but she wasnt there, all that was there was a single note, he picked it up in his mouth, dug a hole and jumped in, teleporting home


	4. Chapter 4

-thunderjumpers pov-

i opened the door and walked into the freezing house, we didnt have air conditioning or a fire place or wood, but it was better then being in the streets, i saw arrow and bent down to pet him when i saw something in his mouth, i took it and looked at it, it was a note..

 _thunderjumper and bizzenspeed, we have your daughter and demand 100,000 jellybeans as ransom for oil production, everyday you fail to even give a hint of progression towards this goal, we will not hesitate to hurt her, fail to give them in 3 months, we will kill her_

 _sighned, the vp_

i bursted into tears and fell to the floor, the note falling next to me, i heard rapid footsteps and a hand on my back "whats wrong dear? did something happen at work today?" my husband, bizzenspeed asked, worry in his eyes

i shook my head and pointed at the note, i saw him pick it up and at first looked shocked, then furious "we must go to the police.. now.." he hissed, i nodded and i picked up arrow and we teleported to toontown central and went straight to the police station

"what are you people doing here? this place is only for middle class and high class toons! get out!" a police officer hissed at us in disgust

"please sir! you have to make an acception atleast! our daughter is being held for ransom by the sellbots..! here! i have proof!" i tearfully explained as i held out the note, the police officer snatched it out of my hand and looked at it, blinking a few times before looking back at us and scoffing and throwing it to the ground, my husband quickly picked it up and put it in his pocket

"a bunch of lies..! probably forged for all we know! get out already!" he hissed louder this time as he shooed us out, slamming the door in our faces loudly

i bursted into tears again and my husband held me while arrow whimpered and leaned against me, looking up at us with sad eyes, we heard a voice behind us and we turned around to see the president, flippy doggenbottom who was looking at us with a worried expression

"whats wrong? i heard yelling and a door slamming shut so i decided to come and see what was going on.." he explained

"flippy.. our daughter... she.. she..." i couldnt even try to say another word before bursting into tears again, my husband gave the note to flippy and he read it, his expression soon turning into one of anger also

"how dare they go this far?! i will give an anouncement tomorrow across all media and newspapers as well, we will all work to get the ransom or past it and free your daughter, you have my word." he said looking at us

"thank you s-so much.. just.. thank you" i managed to whisper while sniffling

"you should go home and get some rest, we will begin the round up tomorrow morning, but you may join at any time during the day.. i hope you get a good nights rest.." he said to us before teleporting away

we both nodded and we teleported home with arrow, trying to focus on getting enough beans for the ransom


	5. Chapter 5

-thunderjumpers pov-

the next morning flippy sent word all across toontown about the ransom and many toons scoffed at the situation and ignored it, if you couldnt tell already, poor toons were treated badly by many of the residents of toontown, some were kind but most werent, we did everything to try and get the jellybeans we needed, getting more jobs and everything, i was taking 5 while my husband was taking on 7

but as the weeks began going by we had only managed to get 1,000 out of the 100.000 of the jellybeans they needed for the ransom, the sellbots kept sending horrible notes and threats, constantly reminding us that she was being hurt and she would be killed if the dead line wasnt met

i was reading one that was recently sent when knocking interupted my thoughs, i got up to awnser it, expecting our landlord to be there but instead it was the mayor with some other toons wearing maroon colored clothes that looked like the suits the sellbots wore

"thunderjumper, we would like to talk to you about something, may we come in?" flippy asked as he looked at me

i nodded and moved aside for them to come in, i quickly walked to the next room to get something, when i came back, one of them was leaning on the wall, two were sitting on the floor and the rest were sitting on the couch

"what did you all want to talk about?" i asked as i sat on the dusty and dirty floor

flippy looked at the toons who i learned were the resistance group, and began speaking "we were thinking on launching a rescuse group to rescuse scooter, we of course need to know if you can fight the cogs.." he said

i looked down starting to feel a bit ashamed "i.. i dont... i never learned how... my parents never taught me how to.." i murmured

"it is ok, you dont need to.. were only doing a rescuse mission, no knowlage of fighting cogs is needed..." he said

i nodded, feeling a bit better "we are heading out tonight, may we stay until it is time for the rescuse?" one of the resistance toons asked

"of course, my husband should be home soon also" i said

they all nodded and we began waiting until nightfall


	6. Chapter 6

when bizzenspeed came back, it was nighttime, they got ready and headed out to sellbot hq, when they got there it was hard to see but they kept going and went to the top of sellbot towers

"ok, everyone be ready to fight the cogs and vp, bizzenspeed and thunderjumper, you will get scooter and run away as fast as you can, get back home!" flippy whispered to them and they nodded, they left the elevator and instantly faced the vp and his cogs

"so... you finally came... you better have brought the jellybeans or your daughter will suffer even more!" he said evily as he pointed to a cage hanging high off the ground and in it was scooter, her clothes torn badly, her cream feathers messy and had many different cuts bruses and wounds

as soon as that happened, flippy and the resistance rangers fought the vp, bizzenspeed and thunderjumper found a lever that lowered the cage low enough for them to get scooter and they teleported home as quick as they could

"we need to get her to a hospital as quick as we can!" said thunderjumper as they appeared in toontown central instead and bizzenspeed agreed

they went to many hospitals but all of them chased them out, or threat to call the police, scooter had fainted while they were running from the last one

bizzenspeed and thunderjumper cried as they held scooter, they know she didnt have alot of time left to live from the way she looked, they heard footsteps coming towards them and there was the same nurse who had helped deliver scooter all that time ago, she looked at them in shock

"i know that child you are carrying..! i can help her! i helped deliver her!" she said as she stared at them

bizzenspeed and thunderjumper didnt want to trust her but they had no choice, they didnt want to lose scooter so they agreeded and they teleported to the nurses house where she took scooter to one of the many rooms there while bizzenspeed and thunderjumper waited, hopinh that scooter would make it


End file.
